el sirviente del mal
by Kevin Cassiel935
Summary: Ok no se de que tratara asi que leanlo,disfrutenlo y descubran de que trata ¡ADIOOZ!


**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MAS QUE BIEN ESTA ES UNANUEVA HISTORIA Y PUES ESPERO LES GUSTE BUENO ¡ADIOOOS! (MAÑANA TOCA EL DIARIO DE JACK)**

 **era una ves hace mucho tiempo atras un reino llamado "futago" en ese reino nacio una hermosa niña a la que llamaron anaberu (anabel) y junto a ella nacio un baron**

 **al que nombraron jakku (jack nome jusgen poner nombres es dificil :'v)**

 **al paso de los años estos 2 gemelos cresieron juntos cuando la peincesa tenia 6 años creyo sentir lo que para ella seria su primer amor ...**

 **anabel:oye...jack...**

 **jack:¿que pasa hermana?**

 **Anabel:este ... creo... que ...me e enamorado...**

 **jack:wooow ¿y de quien es?**

 **Anabel:este ... ¿ves a el chico de pelo color azul de aya?... dijo mientras señalaba aun niño de 7-8 años...**

 **jack:espra anabel el es mayor aue tu y aparte el solo viene de visita con sus padres tu muy bien sabes aue es de otro reino...**

 **anabel:¡ESO NO MEINPORTA!**

 **Jack:puff ¿que puedo hacer? ...**

 **anabel:yo lo quiero junto a mi ¡AHORA! (Como se daran cuenta la princesa todo lo qie quiere lo deve de tener...)**

 **jack:si,si,si ya voy**

 **jack se dirijio asia aquel chico y al estar frente a el dijo**

 **jack:hola oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

 **¿?:claro,dime**

 **jack:primero que nada ¿como te llamas?**

 **Luis:me llamo ruisu (luis)**

 **jack:mira mi hermana que esta por aya es la prinsesa de este reino y ella auiere saber si... jack se pone nervioso y baja la mirada**

 **luis:no seas timido,solo dimelo**

 **jack:e-ezta bien...ella auiere saber si...ella te gusta...por que...tu le gustas a ella...**

 **luis:lo ziento pero mi corazon ya tiene dueña ... encerio perdon**

 **jack:e-esta bien es mejor que ya te retires o ella creara un alboroto...**

 **luis:esta bien adios**

 **luis salio del lugar**

 **jack se dirijio asia su pequeña hermana y a estsr frente a ella dijo**

 **Jacl:el se llama luis pero...el me dijo que su carazon ya tenia sueña ...**

 **anabel en ese presiso momentp se fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo a su habitasion para llorar...**

 **jack:*demonios...devo de hacer algo...o ya se que are***

 **jack salio del castillo y compro una jaula y 2 pagaros de color dorado como su cabello...**

 **Jack corrio a la habitasion de su hermana y sin pensarlo entro**

 **jack:hermana devo de darte esto...**

 **jack puso la jaula en una mesa y coloco a un pagaro en la jaula era pequeño**

 **jack:este pagatitp de aqui eres tu ...**

 **y despues metio a otro pagaro que era un poco mas grande**

 **jack:y ezte soy yo...masgrmade para poer protegerte y hacerte felis...te quiero mucho hermana nunca dudario el dar mi vida para salvar la tulla**

 **anabel:yo tambien te quiero hermano corrio asia el y lo habraso con mucha fuerza**

 **jack:tranquila hermanayo te protegre pase lo que pase...**

 **jack recosto a anabel para despues acostarse junto a ella**

 **anabel quedo profunda mente dormida pero se veian sus lagrimas en su rostro**

 **jack tomo un pañuelo y mientras limpiaba su rostro el decia**

 **jack:tranquila hermana...yo me encargare de protegerte y hacerte felis...te quiero herman...descansa...**

 **este salio de su habitasion para dirijisre a la sulla pero...afuera estaba su padre**

 **padre:¿que hacias en la habitasion de tu hermana? ',:v**

 **jack:n-no na-nada yo solo...estaba...con mi hermana la recoste para que durmieradijo con una cos temblorosa**

 **padre:esta bien bueno solo vine a darte una noticia...**

 **jack:qu-que pasa...**

 **padre:deveras de mudarte cpn tus abuelos...podras visitarnos cuando quieras...tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas y tu jo puedes estar aqui**

 **jack:¡PERO DE AUE HABLAS PADRE DEVO DE CUIDAR A MI HERMANA!**

 **Padre:lo siento pero la decicion ya esta tomada...mañana en la tarde pasaran por ti..**

 **al dia siguiente...**

 **jack y su hermana estaban el el patio de su hogar**

 **jack:mi querida princesa,siemode estre para ti...el futuro de los 2 la codisia dividio...asta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara ...tu sirviente fiel yo sere,el tirano sere yo..**

 **anabel:¿emmm jack?...¿de que estas hablando?**

 **jack:hoy me mudare ...ya no tardan en pasar por mi y pense queseria correcto el despedirme...**

 **anabel:no jack ... porfabor no me dejes sola ...**

 **Jack:tranquila...tu eres muy fuerte aparte reresare dentro de algunos meses *realmente regresare denteo de 5 años...***

 **anabel:e-esta bien ¿prometes que regresaras?**

 **jack:claro...nunca te dejaria sola**

 **anabel:te extrañare mucho hermano de repente esta anabel comiensa a llorar**

 **jack:p-porfabor...no llores...me aras llorar ...**

 **anabel:no puedo evitarlo...hermano porfabor no te vallas**

 **jack comenzo a llorar**

 **jack:prometo aue cuando regrese te protegere y nunca mas te dejare sola ...**

 **Padre:¡JACK ES HORA!**

 **Jack:adios...hermana**

 **anabel:¡NO,NO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS...TE ORDENO AUE TE QUEDES!**

 **Jack:lo siento...pero asi deven de ser las cosas...adios...**

 **jack solto a anabel y se fue lo mas rapido que pudo...**

 **anabel:¡JAAAACK...JAAAACK ...!**

 **Jack solo llloraba mientras corria**

 **despues de eso la pequeña princesa se fue a su habotason a llorar**

 **jack estubo llorandp todo el camino a casa de sus abuelos**

 **y asi comienza la historia sobre los gemelos...**

 **BUENOMASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY...ME GUSTARIA ESCRIBIR MAS PERO MAÑANA TENGO AIE TRABAJAR MAÑANA ESCRIBIRE EL DIARIO DE JACK**

 **ME TURNARE UN DIA EL DIARIO DEJACK Y OTRO EL SIRGIENTE DE MAL...BUENO ADIOOOS**


End file.
